Can't Wait Forever
by AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: Peter loves being Spider-man... sometimes. Its not so great when his heroic duties make him late for things, especially when those things are with lovers because no one can stand being stood up every second date.
"Alright... yes... thank you... you too, bye."

"Is it all set?" Peter couldn't help but ask the moment Gwen hung up the phone.

"Yep. March 4th, 7:30 reserved for New York's most kick butt couple." The blond confirmed, smiling down at her boyfriend that lay behind her, his torso curled around her back and head held up by his hand. Peter let out a relieved groan as he rested his head on her lap.

"Finally. How long have we been trying to get into this place, 3 weeks?"

"And we have another 2 months to wait until the 4th." The brunette let out another low groan as he turned to rub his face into Gwen's jean cover leg.

"Why so looong?" Gwen couldn't suppress her giggle before shifting her position so she could lay cris-cross to her boyfriend, one elbow leaning on the bed behind his back. Her whole body turned to his head which was again supported by his hand.

"You gotta be patient silly. Trust me, with your Spider-man stuff and going to school, time will fly."

+Skip+

Peter raced up the stares with such speed that he nearly tripped half a dozen times, thank you spider reflexes, but did not dare slow down until he reached the top. He practically flung himself around the corner and was met with a herd of finely dressed men and women.

"Umm, excuse me, sorry, just gotta slip past." He apologized as he started to weave his way through the crowed to the anger of others.

"Hey, wait your turn buddy."

"The end of the line is that way."

"I know, sorry. I have a reservation." He shouted over the crowed before finally squeezing his way to the concierge. The elderly man looked at the brunette with and unimpressed subdued glare, brow raised. "Uh, hi. I have a reservation for 7:30." Peter explained, feeling the heavy wait of judgment just from the mans piercing eyes.

"It is almost 10pm sir." The concierge stated plainly, a hint of mock in his tone.

"Yes, I know. I got caught up in something." Peter explained vaguely. Damn Goblin. Why, of all days and times. "She's probably in there waiting for me. Beautiful girl, long blond hair, real smart."

"Ah, yes. Miss Stacy correct?" The concierge said, instantly brightening Peter's mood.

"Yes yes, that's her." The brunette said, smile spreading.

"Shes already left." Peter's smile instantly fell to the uncaring glare of the elderly man. "She has left you this note." The concierge said as he pulled out a post-it note from under his desk top and handed it to the younger. "Now if you would excuse me." As if on que, someone behind Peter practically shoved the brunette out of the way, the unexpected force causing the brunette to stumble.

After regaining a bit of composer, Peter stepped off to the side, away from the horde of guessed and gazed down at the message.

 _Peter_

 _If your reading this then it means you finally showed up. As you've probably figured out, I left around 9 to go home. I couldn't wait forever. I understand you have your 'work' but this was a 60$ reservation, and I didn't even get one of the meals._

 _Call me tomorrow, or maybe next week._

 _Stacy_

Large Skip+

"And here is the ticket you wanted. Try not wasting this one." Mary Jane said with a slightly humored but still judging brow raised.

"Right, sorry about last time." Peter apologized, gently rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he accepted the ticket handed to him. "I real wanted to come and see your show."

"Is that why you got cough up on the web?" She asked, hand coming up to brush her red hair behind her shoulder. "I know theres some amazing things on the internet but I can't keep getting these tickets for you for free."

"Yes, of course." Peter simply agreed, knowing that he couldn't explain the difference between the interweb web and the web he actually lost track of time using.

"Yes? That's all you can say? I'm put under the _internet_ on your priority list and all you can do is agree with me?" The red head snapped, hand coming to her hip.

"I- I'm sorry. I'll be there, I promise." He offered with an apologetic smile which Mary Jane scoffed at before pouting at her own action.

"Sorry, that was rude." She apologized reaching out and slipping her hand into Peters. "I just barely get to see you nowadays. If your not at school your studying. If your not studying your visiting you aunt. If your not with May you're sleeping which I've noticed you don't seem to be getting a lot of lately." The red head listed, head hung low in guilt, causing her to miss the awkward twitch in Peters lip as the brunette knew that a good 70% of those excuses where lies. "You always look so tired when I invite you to things. I just feel like I'm being a burden."

"No, not in the slightest." Peter quickly attempted to assure but was met with an unconvinced look. "I swear, I'll be there. And on time too." The brunette gave a big smile but only received a small one from his girlfriend.

"Alright. Remember, doors close at 8:45. The show can't wait for you."

+Skip+

Spider-man swung his way to the edge of a building across from the theater and crouched down so he was a bit less conspicuous. He gazed down at the people slowly making there way out of the theater. He needed to see MJ, apologize to her but his regular clothing was in shreds thanks to the Lizard.

Instead he pulled out his phone and called her. He waited rather impatiently for her to pick up, which she eventually did on the last ring.

"Peter-"

"I'm SO sorry." The brunette quickly cut in. "I lost track of time." He said, wishing he could explain that he was a bit to busy saving the city to get to her show.

"Doing what? Studying again? Browsing the internet? Seeing someone else?"

"No! Of course not." Peter quickly assured, but that didn't calm her foul mood and tone.

"Then what!? What's so important that you can't take a couple hours of one day to see me perform?" There was then a pause, Mary Jane waiting for an answer while Peter tried to come up with one that wasn't the truth. Before he could however, the red head continued with a sigh. "Peter. I like you, I really do, but I cant keep waiting around until you decided to show. Almost all our dates, my birthday, I can't do it anymore. I can't be in a relationship with someone who obviously doesn't put much care and effort into it."

+Long Skip+

"Really?" Wade asked, scared face lighting up. "Yes, I'd love to." The mercenary accepted to the joy of the vigilante. It had been such a mental break down and reconstruction for Peter to accept that he wanted to, and then actually ask his friend Deadpool out on a date that having Wade accept it so graciously came as a relief.

"Well how about meeting at Bridge Park tomorrow around say... 9." Peter offered nervously, glad that his mask was hiding his current blush, though Wade couldn't say the same as his pink cheeks where open for the youngers viewing pleasure. Peter couldn't comprehend let alone explain how Deadpool, a man known for foul language and gore, be so cute sometimes.

"Sure, I'll definitely be there." Wade accepted, grinning practically from ear to ear. The brunette returned the smile before it faltered a tad, his fingers ideally playing with his glove while he took a moment to bite at his bottom lip before speaking.

"Oh, and would you mind not waring your Deadpool outfit for it?" The mercenaries expression instantly fell like the younger had expected.

"H-hey now, this is only the first date. I think your moving a bit fast." Wade joked, though the underlay of worry was easily visible to the brunette. It was one thing to show his face to one of his best friends on a rooftop at 11 at night, it was a whole other to walk around with a date for a few hours in the crowded streets of New York.

"I'm not asking you to move in with me. I just want Peter to go on a date with Wade, not Deadpool." The younger said in a soothing tone as he could muster, a hand reaching out to grab at the edge of the olders sleeve. He knew Wade had an issue with showing his scars. It had taken months for Deadpool to take off his mask for Spider-man, and a couple more to accept that Peter really didn't mind them. "Please." The brunette asked when he received a sigh from the older.

"Alright." Wade finally accepted, twisting his hand so he could hold the brunettes. "For you." He looked up at Peter with nervous but trusting eye. The brunette tried and failed to hide the way the air from his lung rushed out to make room for the butterfly nest in his chest.

+Skip+

Spider-man watched as the muddy sand that was once Sand Man washed away with the rivers of rain running down the streets of the Bronx. Finally the vigilante let his head rest for a moment, ears still ringing from the fight. Eventually he found the strength to pull out his phone that let out a sad screeching when he unlocked it. The screen blinked from on to black and back, obviously trying with all its might to work but loosing. Peter was able to catch was the time though, 2:34 am.

The brunette let out a low whine before it escalated into a loud shout of frustration.

"Damn it!" He shouted, throwing his phone to the groaned, ending it's suffering.

He hadn't even gotten one date with Wade before he fucked it up. And the worst part was that he knew Wade didn't have the best self esteem, so being stood up was probably crushing to the mercenary, or at the least aggravating. The guilt jabbing at his chest was to much to hold in as tears started to fall from his eyes before being lost within the down poor.

After a few more screams and a bundle of tears, Peter was able to regain himself enough to think of a plan. At first he wanted to call Wade, explain the situation but pushed that aside. It was 2 in the morning, his phone was broken, and the mercenary probably needed time to calm down. So instead he went home and went to sleep in hopes that his muscles wouldn't be stiff in the morning.

He woke up just before 9 am, feeling a far bit rejuvenated, he got cleaned up and put on his best outfit. He would go to the Mexican place they always went to, order as many chimichangas as he could afford and use them as a peace offering along with a truck load of apologies.

Best case scenario, he'd get another chance, worst case scenario he would get a gun to his forehead and be told to leave. Ether way, Peter was dead set on at least trying.

So he grabbed his umbrella being that the rain was still coming down hard, and left for the restaurant. He had to walk through Bridge Park to get to it which felt like rubbing salt in his wound but tried to focus on what he could possible say to the mercenary. Should he be serous or crack a joke, though it did depend on Wade's mood.

As Peter walked at a brisk pass, trying he best not to irritate any wounds from last night or slip on the pools of a water and mud that had formed thanks to the rain, he was barely able to catch something out of the corner of his eye.

He gazed across the grass to a lone figure siting on a bench in a familiar hoody.

"Wade!?" Peter called, causing the persons head to snap up. He stood and turned towards the quickly approaching Peter Parker, reveling a soaking wet but smiling Wade.

"Petey, you made it." He greeted with a wide grin as the brunette came to a stop in front of him. Peter would see that the mercenaries clothing was sopping wet, skin slightly paler from the cold and his hands shaking slightly. "I got these for you but..." Wade held up what was once a rather large bouquet of red and blue flowers but where now drooping stems with only a few petals still hanging on. "They kind of died." He emitted, pouting at the sad display before dropping them onto the ground with a wet plop.

Peter stood, watching the older for a moment, mouth hung open as he tried to form words.

"W-what are you doing here?" He was finally able to ask, voice coming out a bit uneven thanks to the way it was clogging up.

"Waiting for you silly. Ready to go on that date?"

* * *

This wasn't quiet as emotional as I had wanted it to be but I hope you still think its cute. ^^;

Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!


End file.
